Same Old Same Old
by FangirlingIsAnAddiction
Summary: Nat's eyes gleamed. "I never forget a deal." She warns. "And I never break one." Bucky shoots back. "That's a lie." She snorts, but holds out her hand. "50 bucks." He takes it. "50 bucks." Or in which Nat makes a bet with Bucky about Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Same old, same old

Rinnnnnnnnng- Bucky slammed his fist on the alarm, effectively stopping the annoying ringing.

'I'll get up in five minutes' he reasoned.

Na na na na... His phone rang, the Batman theme song blaring in his ears. Groggily he picked up his phone and answered.

"Hist zu ewrhy."

"Wow, Barns," Nat spoke sarcastically into the phone. "Real dignifying."

"Sha' daup."

"Get your ass out of bed and come out. It's the first day of senior year, and I plan on starting on a good note."

"Wha' happened to skipping first period every morning?"

"If it means bringing you pain, I'm willing to sacrifice it."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Nat says with dismissal. "Now get your sorry ass out here before I have to get up and drag you out."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hanging up the phone, he crawls out of bed and clumsily pulls on a pair of sweats, a white t-shirt and a thin grey hoddie over it. He trips down the stairs while putting on his converse.

"Shit."

Grabbing a granola bar, he walks out, slinging his back back over his shoulder and jogs out to Nat's car.

"You look like shit."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."

Natasha whacks him in the head before combing through his mop of hair, trying to part it properly.

"Ahhgh..." He hisses as she rips apart a knot.

"Don't be such a pussy." She chastises, continuing to rip at his hair until she was satisfied and Bucky was sure he had no hair left.

"I'm gonna be bald by the end of the year." He complains.

"Well, if you'd actually brush your hair for once..."

She started the engine.

"Seatbelt."

Bucky grudgingly strapped himself in and braced himself for her reckless driving. 'I am a perfectly capable driver, Barnes.' Please.

As expected, Natasha floored the gas, the car shooting forward, causing Bucky to lurch forward, nearly hitting his head on the dash. Natasha was unperturbed, the same bitch-face-know-it-all expression as always.

"Sooo..." Bucky grins slyly. "Hows the crush on Clint going?"

Nat's poker face cracks for a moment before turning down into a scowl.

Bucky had found out by total accident and "I swear Barns, you tell _anyone,_ anyone, I'll rip off you balls. With my bare hands" it had caused him nightmares about how she'd sneak into his room and kill him in his sleep for finding out, because, frankly, no one, not even her best friend, was aloud to know things like that about her. Ever.

"I told you, Barnes. I'm over him."

He cocks an eyebrow.

"Nat, you knew _everything_ about him. You know, how he got run over a car in London, how he's on a professional basketball team and lives with the other varsity players in the school in a boarding house, how he broke his arms, how he fell off the top terrace of a three story house, how he got the scar on his left arm- _that_ story, _that_ was hilarious-"

"Shut _up!"_

Nat hits him on the leg.

"I swear Barnes, if I end up wrecking my car because of you, I will wring your neck."

"Chill, sunshine," Bucky grins. "There's no shame in having a crush."

Nat scowls.

"I'm _over_ him."

"Sure, sure." Bucky turns to his granola bar, starting to devour it.

He looked down at the breakfast bar. Raisin. Not chocolate chip. Ugh.

"Want it?" He gestures towards Nat.

She grabs it and pops it into her mouth.

"Ugh. Mouth." Bucky wrinkles his nose.

She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth fully, before swallowing, smiling sweetly.

•••

They pull up into the schools senior parking lot and jump out.

Nat grabs Bucky's sleeve and drags him towards the entrance, where a pale, black haired guy in a green sweater was looking wildly around.

"Loki!" Nat hollers loudly. Bucky cringes.

Loki looked up and grins before walking towards them.

He leans towards Nat and mutters in her ear, "Hawkeye at 12:00."

She spins around wildly, before realizing no one was there and punches Loki in the arm.

Loki had found out from Bucky. It was a total accident. Loki just kept bothering him until finally, 'It's the blonde dude who wears purple all the time! God, you happy?'

Hawkeye was the codename for Clint. Bucky thought of it himself, he had been very proud of it, and Loki had backed him, but Nat had claimed it was stupid.

Over time, it grew on her and she just referred to him as 'Hawkeye'.

"I'm 100 percent done. It's a new year, and I'm a new woman. No going back into the past."

"Hawkeye..." Bucky warned her quietly.

"Barnes, I'm not _that_ stupid. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I'm _over-"_

She trailed off as Hawkeye brushed past them into the school.

She turned as red as her hair. "Just kidding." She squeaked.

Bucky laughs loudly and slings his arm around her and drags her inside, Nat in turn dragging Loki.

•••

Bucky took a look at his schedule:

 _James Buchanan Barns_

 _Identification number: 32557038_

 _Schedule:_

 _Homeroom: Mrs. Holt_

 _First Period:_

 _Subject: Math. Pre Calculus Regulars._

 _Teacher: Mr. Rues_

 _Room: 908_

 _Second Period:_

 _Subject: Language Arts. Literature and Composition Regulars._

 _Teacher: Mrs. Ash_

 _Room:306_

 _Third Period:_

 _Subject: Physical Education_

 _Teacher: Mr. Haydack_

 _Room:2009_

 _First Lunch_

 _Fourth Period:_

 _Subject: Art 2_

 _Teacher: Ms. Callie_

 _Room:401_

 _Fifth Period:_

 _Subject: History. AP European History_

 _Teacher: Mr. Kent_

 _Room: 2005_

 _Sixth Period:_

 _Subject: Science. AP Biology_

 _Teacher: Mrs. Lenore_

 _Room: 504_

'Dear Lord, help us all' prayed Bucky, scanning the schedule for the fourth time.

Nothing happened in first period. There were some people he knew, vaguely, but he spent the entire class texting Natasha anyway.

Nat was in his second period, and they already got an assignment.

'Write a three page essay on what you did over the summer.'

How the hell is he supposed to elongate binge watching Netflix and sleeping in past 12 into three pages?

In third period, they didn't have to dress out, so they just sat on the bleachers listening to the man babble on about the rules. Hawkeye was in that class, so Nat was having a slight problem concreting. Thor Odinson was also there, and Loki was making faces at his back the entire time.

Then. _Finally._

Lunch.

Nat, Loki, and himself tromp out of the room and towards that cafeteria, the three of them quickly claiming a table before Bucky went to the lunch line.

•••

Bucky finally got out of the line and speed walks back over to Nat and Loki.

"...I don't care what they say, or how many times it's been said, this pizza is motherfucking cardboard." He complains, plopping down in between his friends.

"Uh huh." Nat says unconsciously, looking at the table across from them.

Bucky looks over. It was _that_ table. The one where all the varsity players grouped at and never actually sat down, all standing around the table. If they did sit, they sat on top on the table.

It was the usual group, Thor(football), Sam(basketball), Hawkeye(basketball and archer), Pietro(Track), Logan(Bucky couldn't remember. Probably football), and so on. And... and someone new.

He was tall, blonde, and fit as _hell_.

"Who's that?"

"Steve Rogers, moved here from Brooklyn a month ago." Nat answers monotonically.

"Did you find this out the normal way, or the, you know, Nat way?"

"I can't believe you think _I_ would do that. I only do it for people who interest me, for my own benefit. He's in my homeroom, Mr. Bele decided he'd do the introduce-yourself-to-the-class thing you do in sixth grade."

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "I only do it for people who interest me." He mimics to Bucky. "Aka, Hawkeye."

He laughs and eats the rest of his pizza, watching the new person.

'You're a fucking stalker, Barnes.

No, no I'm not.

Yes, yes you are,' his subconscious mimicked.

Art was boring.

So was history. He and Loki suffered together.

And then. _Then_.

Science.

Steve Rogers was in his science class. So Nat, Hawkeye, Tony, Bruce...

He looked at the empty seat next to Steve's left.

And went and sat next to Natasha, who was typing frantically on her phone.

He leaned over and looked at her phone.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Deleting the study plans for the class."

Bucky's eyes lit up.

"Kidding, I'm texting Maria."

Bummed, Bucky leaned back into his seat, just as the tardy bell rang.

Mrs. Lenore stood up, holding a piece of paper.

"Okay guys, get up. Assigned seats."

There was a collective groan from the class, but everyone got up.

"Okay, group one, Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter...

Group four! Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Barton, Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, James Barnes, and... Steven Rogers. Sit here, here, here, and here." She instructed.

Steve was on his right, Nat was on his left, with Hawkeye sitting directly in front of her. In front of Bucky was Tony, and in front of Steve was Bruce.

Nat shot Hawkeye a glare, and the guy, alarmed, looked away.

Poor guy. It wad never fun to be the subject of Nat's glares.

"Okay guys, get to know your group mates. You're going to be stuck with them for a while. A really long while." With that the teacher walked to her desk and disappeared behind the computer.

" _I'm_ Tony, but you already know-"

"That." Nat cut him off, rolling her eyes. "I'm Natasha." She states blandly, clearly hinting that she didn't care and the next person could start.

"Bruce." The guy said quietly.

"Clint."

"Stevebucky." Steve and Bucky say at the same time.

"Guys. Guys. If you're gonna mash up your names, make it cool. Like, Stucky. Yeah. Stucky." Clint comments, obviously proud of it.

Nat rolls her eyes angrily, and Hawkeye ducks his head.

'Nat. What the hell?'

When the bells rings, Nat practically flies out the door, Bucky in tow.

After they hop into her car, Bucky turns to her.

"So. What's up with Hawkeye?"

"Nothing." She answers nonchalantly.

"Really? He probably thinks you hate him. Want happened to _liking_ him?"

"It's either instilling the fear of God in him, or being a blushy 12 year old. I'm going with fear."

Bucky rolls his eyes.

"You still staying over?"

"Of course." Nat snorts. "I wouldn't miss your mom's cooking for the world."

"Lets go then."

•••

It was later on in the evening and Bucky's mom had left to a dentists appointment, so they had the house to themselves, who were of course arguing over what movie to watch.

"The Hunchback of Notredame." Nat insisted for 40th time."

"Dude! That's depressing as fuck. If we're gonna watch a Disney movie, make it something happy, like Tangled."

"It's The Hunchback or... _Bambi."_ Her voice dropped lower with the threat.

Bucky's eyes widened with horror. "You wouldn't. "

Nat smiles predatorily.

"No, no, no, no, _no._ You win. The hunchback it is."

She grins triumphantly and takes out the disk.

"Get the popcorn." She demands.

"No popcorn. Mom hates the smell, 'member?"

"You're household is a disgrace, Barnes. No popcorn." She shakes her head.

"We have potato chips." He offers.

"They'll have to do..."

"They're sour cream and onion."

Her eyes gleam. "Oh _yea._ They'll do."

The movie starts, with Nat laying on his lap with the bowl of chips on her stomach.

Halfway through the movie, at the part where the ancient-times pole dancer and the stereotypical blonde dude kiss, Nat bursts out laughing.

"His face."

"Wha'?" Asks Bucky, half asleep.

"Hawkeye's face. When I glared at him. Oh god. It was _beautiful."_

"You always think his face is beautiful."

Nat throws chips at his face.

They finished the move in silence, with the occasional sarcastic comment from Bucky when he was awake enough to understand what was going on.

"So," Nat began. " _Stucky,_ huh?"

"What? Nah-"

"Chill, Barnes, _there's nothing wrong with having a crush._ " She drawls, grinning.

"Nat..."

"You know about my love life, I get to know about yours. Best friend ground rules. He's cute."

"Yeah. So are you. Doesn't mean I'm into you."

Nat smiled. "Awwwww... Me, cute. I'm touched. This doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook though. I bet you 50 bucks that by the end of the year, you'll feel _something_ for our dear Stevie."

"Deal."

Nat's eyes gleamed.

"I never forget a deal." She warns.

"And I never break one." Bucky shoots back.

"That's a lie." She snorts, but holds out her hand.

"50 bucks."

He takes it. "50 bucks."

 **A/N: So... New story... Thoughts?**

 **~FanAdd**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... Thanks for reading and stuff! Here's the 2nd chapter!**

 **Qoheleth: Thanks for reviewing! (And seriously, really cool username.)**

 **RussianAssassin:** **Haha, I'm Stucky trash too. Thanks for the comment!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read/followed/favorited!**

Same old, same old Ch. 2

'Do I call Nat and face the wrath of a Disney nut, or do I not and suffer in silence?' Bucky considered his options carefully.

'The wrath of a Disney maniac it is.'

He dials Nat's number and waits.

Pretty soon Natasha's groggy voice spoke into the phone.

"You better have a real good reason for waking me up at 4 in the morning, Barnes."

Bucky sniffles.

"Bucky? Are you okay? What happened? Did-"

"Wally!" He groans into the phone.

"... You... You're calling me at 4 am because of a TV show?"

"He died. Birdflash will never sail." He wails.

"Barnes. Did you just. I cannot right now. Did you rewatch the last episode? You know you shouldn't do that, you turn into an emotional wreck."

"Birdflash."

"Barnes, it was never canon."

"It was hinted throughout the series." Bucky insisted

"Barnes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's 4am."

"You made that pretty clear."

"It's _fucking four a.m.._ "

"Yes, Nat."

"You're driving us to school tomorrow." She grumbles.

"Sure."

"Don't be late."

"No promises."

"Don't think your off the hook."

"We're gonna be listening to Disney the entire 40 minutes, aren't we?"

"You bet your ass."

"'K"

"And Barnes? Go to bed. I can't have you falling asleep on the _second day_ because of _Young Justice._ "

"It's a good show." He defends.

"Go to bed."

•••

'Oh shit, shit, _shit.'_ Bucky flies out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and changing on the way down the stairs.

"Keys... Keys, keys..." He mutters, patting his jeans.

He bolts back up the stairs into his room, triumphantly lifting them into the air.

He drags his backpack behind him, hollering a 'Bye, Mom!' Before running out the house, slamming the door, and jogging out to his car.

•••

"You're late."

"Nat! I ran a red light for you!"

"Still late." She counters, jumping into the passenger seat. "Hurry up."

"Yes ma'am." He mutters.

She looks at him.

"If you weren't driving, I'd hit you." She states taking out her iPhone 6 and going on Spotify, clicking the dreaded Disney playlist (its not that he hates Disney, Nat just over does it).

'Hakuna Matata' began blaring out of the speakers, and he sighs, leaning back and igniting the engine.

"Hey. Remember our little bet? 'Cuz I do."

"Yeah, Nat. You _never forget a bet._ "

"Damn right."

"Doesn't mean you win every bet."

She cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I'm already planning what to spend it on."

She smiles predatorily. "I _never_ lose a bet." ' _I just don't always play nice.'_

Bucky grins at her. "Well, there's a first for everything."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You seem awfully confident for something that has to do with my _emotions._ "

Nat just keeps smiling.

Bucky feels his nerves chaffing. Nat's smile was one of someone who already knew the outcome. As if she already had everything planned out.

"You know-"

"Were rules _ever_ established?"

"No but-"

"Exactly. Too late now, the bet's made." She goes back to her phone.

Bucky looks at her. And back to the road, then back to her.

"You..."

"Barnes. Do I _look_ like a witch?"

'That's debatable.'

"I do not have a love potion. I'm not part of a Disney movie."

"Okay. That's _really_ debatable."

She pinches him.

"Chill, sunshine."

She shrugs.

"Hey Barnes. Question."

"'M?"

"If I was a-"

"-Disney character, who would you be?"

"Yep." She says, wrinkling her nose at Bucky for interrupting her.

"And don't say Ariel. Just because I have red hair doesn't mean I'm some love sick teenager."

Bucky cocks an eyebrow.

" _Really?"_

She glares at him.

"I'd probably go with Mulan." He says quickly.

She smiles, satisfied.

"You, Barnes, would be the grandma."

"The dumbass that crosses the road while covering her eyes and shit?"

Nat smirks at him.

"Are you saying you don't do that?"

"No."

"Exactly. You're Mulan's grandma."

"I'm your grandma? Sweet."

"You're wrinkly and old."

"No! I can be a hot grandma."

"Sure, Barnes."

"Yes, yes I can." He insists.

"Barnes. Chill."

"Her grandma is fucking awesome."

"I thought she was a dumbass?"

"But clearly according to you, I'm a dumbass too, so, better own it."

"I'm done with you."

"Love you too."

"You better."

•••

The bell rang, and Bucky jumped out of his seat and met up with Nat.

"P.E. it is."

"We have to dress out today." Says Nat, wrinkling her nose.

"That's the thing about P.E. you dress out so you don't get your actual clothes dirty."

"It's still hideous."

"Would you be having this problem if Hawkeye wasn't in the class?"

"Shut _up._ " She punches Bucky in the arm.

He smirks at her.

They walk into their separate ways to the girls and boys locker rooms. The locker room is slowly filling with people.

Bucky quickly changed into the baggy light blue gym shorts and a thin grey t shirt with the initials 'S. H. I. E. L. D.' On the front, going diagonally down from left to right. On the back of the shirt was the mascot, an eagle.

As he's putting up his hair into a messy bun, he makes the mistake of looking at Steve Rogers.

'Holy sweet mother of God.'

'Shit. Look away, look away.

I am looking away.

God Barnes. You're so awkward.'

He ties his P. E. shoes and flexes his left foot. 'Ow.'

The sharp whistle from outside signals that they had to hurry up.

The girls were already out. With a collective shout, they yell,

"Get your lazy asses out here. We've been waiting for hours."

An unspoken unanimous agreement swept through the guys.

The girls and boys stared at each other.

' _This is war.'_

There would now be a competition, in the locker rooms, and outside, to see 'who would get out first?'

"Now that you boys have graced us with your presence, you'll be sitting on the right side of the gym. In alphabetical order." Mr. Haydack spoke up, a slight smile twitching on his lips.

'Won't be sitting next to Rogers.' He thinks with satisfaction. 'Take that, Nat.'

He ended up sitting next to Hawkeye.

After awkwardly making eye contact a couple times, Hawkeye clears his throat.

"So, um. What's up with the red head?"

"Wha'?"

"She fucking hates me."

"No, no-"

"What'd I do? I don't even know her! Hell, I've never _talked_ to her."

"Nah, she just does that to everyone."

"She seems pretty chill around you."

"I've known her for a while. The first time I talked to her, she threatened to choke me."

"Nice."

"The pretty ones are always the crazy ones."

"Oh. You are a-?" Hawkeye makes wild hand gestures.

"Ah, _hell no._ Oh God." Bucky shudders at the thought. "Never bring that up again."

"Gladly."

"What?"

"What?"

They both look at each other.

"Barton! Barnes!" The coach yells.

They both shut up and look forwards.

"Now, now that I have _everyone's_ attention," Coach Haydack looks straight at Bucky and Hawkeye. "We'll be playing dodge ball."

The room erupted into shouts.

Haydack whistled loudly. "I will be choosing the teams!"

The room quiets down.

•••

The only people in Bucky's team left are himself and Nat.

On Hawkeye's team, Hawkeye and Steve Rogers.

Or that's what he thought before Rogers nailed him in the gut.

'You little shit.' He thinks at Steve's grinning face as he walks to the bleachers.

"Nat! Avenge me!" He hollers over his shoulder.

She just rolls her eyes.

She soon gets Steve out and Bucky makes a point of making a you-get-me-out-you-mess-up look at him.

Nat vs. Hawkeye.

'If she doesn't win, she's gonna be _real_ pissed.'

The game goes on before they hit each other at the same time.

They pause, panting.

Nat glares at him, the how-dare-you-tie-with-me-I'm-the-best glare, and Hawkeye smirks lightly before turning to his team.

"Whoo! Sign _me_ up for the next war!" Bucky says in a high pitched voice in Nat's ear.

"Piss off." She shoves him.

He puts a hand over his heart. " _Mulan!_ I'm ashamed of you! To treat your grandma like this! What would your mother say?"

"I'm done with you."

"Nerd."

"Geek."

•••

Natasha left Loki and Bucky in the cafeteria and trailed Sam Wilson.

He entered the boys bathroom and she waited near the entrance. After a good 20 minutes 'Geez, what's he _doing_ in there?', Same walks out and she drags him into the hallway."

"WHAT THE-"

Nat covers his mouth.

"Shh!" She hisses. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

"Do I know you?"

"We have a problem."

"We do?"

"My bet."

"Listen. Lady. I have no idea whatsoever-"

"The one I made with Bucky!"

"Care to elaborate?"

She rolls her eyes. Of course she chose an idiot to help with this issue.

"I made a bet that by the end of the year, Bucky would like Steve Rogers. 50 bucks."

Sam's eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh. Well then. Bucky's the emo one in green?"

"What? _No!_ That's Loki. He's not emo. Bucky's the one with the hideous hair."

"You're such a good friend."

"So. You're gonna help me?"

"With what?"

"I don't _know,_ genius. Obviously get Steve to talk to Bucky or something. Bucky won't have a crush _crush_ on someone unless they interact."

"You seem very desperate."

"And _you're_ enjoying this."

"Yeah."

"So-"

"Do you also want me to get _Hawkeye_ to talk to you?" Sam grins.

Her eyes. "Wha'-"

"Chill," he interrupts. "I only know cuz I'm observant. The rest, especially Clint have thick headed."

" _You're such a good friend."_

"Is that a yes?"

"Nah. I wanna let it play out."

Sam looks at her weirdly.

"In an alternate universe, Clint and Natasha are fucking."

Sam and Natasha whirl around to see Wade Wilson walking away.

"Remind me again why this kid isn't in an asylum?" Sam asks.

Natasha shakes her head.

"Okay, Sam. I gotta go. Nice talking to you." She walks off.

Sam shakes his head. "Talking. So that's what we're calling this now."

•••

"My foot hurts." Bucky complains to Natasha as they walked to sixth period.

"Which one?"

"The left. Since P.E.."

"Barnes. I'm sure its nothing. Just suck it up like a big boy and quit complaining."

"The shit hurts!"

"You're never sympathetic when I'm on my period, so-"

"That's cus you never tell me when-"

"You always know."

"But you _never_ complain!"

"Exactly."

"I hate you."

"'Cuz I'm always right?"

"Yes."

They walk into the science room as soon as the tardy bell rang. They look at Mrs. Lenore.

She shakes her head. "You were in the classroom. Just sit down."

"I like her." Nat mutters in Bucky's ear.

They walk over to group four and sit down.

Steve looks up and smiles at them. Bucky smiles awkwardly back.

Nat looked at both of them, satisfied. 'Looks like Wilson already started on his part.'

"Okay class, turn to page 380 in your textbooks. You'll be doing this assessment so I can see how much you actually know." With that the teacher goes back to her computer.

"Nat. My ankle seriously hurt."

She sighs. "What did you do to it."

"I don't know."

"Oh course, you never do."

"James, I hope we aren't discussing answers."

"No, Mrs."

The teacher looks at him, unconvinced.

"Come here for a second, please."

"Sure thing." He turns around and makes a face at Natasha.

Nat suppress a laugh.

He takes a few steps, wincing, before his ankle gives out and he collapses.

The teacher is up in seconds.

"James? James! Are you alright!"

"My ankle." Bucky groans pathetically.

Nat looks at him, half worried, half amused.

"You're going to the nurse."

Natasha smirks. Barnes was making this too easy. ' _Just choose Rogers to help him-'_

"Clinton, would you help James to the nurse?"

Natasha almost rips her hair out. _'Are you FUCKING kidding me?'_

"Um, Mrs.," she clears her throat. "I actually need Clint for something. Why doesn't Steve take Bucky?"

Bucky looks at her.

"You little shit." He mouths.

She smiles sweetly at the teacher, who nods in agreement.

"Yes, Steve is more fit to..." She murmurs to herself.

"Hey!" Hawkeye says indigently.

"Okay, let me write you boys a pass." She turns while Steve gets up and awkwardly helps Bucky to his feel.

Nat internally dies.

Bucky hobbles to the desk with Steve and the students begin calling out.

"Good luck!"

"Good luck?"

"I dunno. What _do_ you say when this happens?"

"Break a leg!" Hawkeye hollers.

Bucky whips his head around, unimpressed, but then,

"If it wasn't me, I'd actually laugh." He admits.

Steve eyes Hawkeye, shakes his head, grabs the pass and walks out with Bucky.

 _'He's practically carrying him.'_ Natasha grins.

 _'So easy. So fucking easy.'_

 **A/N: End of chapter 2! Tell me what you think(please!)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~FanAdd**


	3. Chapter 3

S O, S O, Ch

 **A/N: Okay. So I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for any of the chapters. I don't own anything but the plot!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read!**

 **RussianAssassin** : **Haha, she is!**

 **GryffindorGangster** : **Thank you!**

 **twifan1987** : **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **what-am-I-A-Fangirl** : **There'll be plenty of Wade, don't worry.**

 **IsabellaFaye11** : **Thank you!**

 **If anyone tries to tell me that Civil War won't technically be Stucky vs. Stony I will laugh at their face. Just saying.**

Steve drops Bucky at the nurses office and, with an awkward 'I hope you feel better', walks out, rubbing the back of his head.

Dr. Erkistine takes one look at him and shakes his head.

"James, you are here _way_ too often."

"Trust me. I know. We're practically on a first name basis."

The nurse(but everyone calls him 'Doctor') eyes him.

"Halfway. You call _me_ by my first name. I just call you Doc."

"And I would rather you didn't, but. There seems to be no changing that."

"Damn right."

Doc looks at him. "Language." He admonishes.

"Dang right."

The doctor sighs and feels Bucky's ankle.

"It's a sprain-"

"I swear if you just give me a band aid like last time-"

"James. It was a _paper cut_."

"A damn big one."

"Language."

"A frikin big one."

"It wasn't deeper than the width of a sheet of paper."

"I still have the scar! Right here!" He goes to show Doc his hand. The doctor pushes him away.

"You, James, are ridiculous."

•••

"So. What did you need me for?" Drawls Hawkeye, looking and Natasha with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "I need you to sit down, shut up, and do your work."

He looks at her in disbelief. "Alrighty then." He mutters, looking back to his paper, which only has his name written on it in chicken scratch.

As he begins writing the first answer, Steve walks in and Nat jumps up.

"Is Bucky okay? Is-"

"He's fine. He seemed to be getting along with the doctor just fine when I left.

"See? There he is now." Steve points to where Bucky is hobbling in on crutches.

Nat sighs and walks over to Bucky and whacks his arm. "Barnes, you dumbass, why the hell are you so accident prone?"

"Cuz I don't have my lucky cricket?"

"Are we seriously still on that?"

"We're always gonna be on that."

"James. Now that you're back, why don't you restart on the questions?"

"Mrs-!"

"And thank you, Steven, for helping James out."

"Just Steve."

Bucky clomps back to his seat and sits down with the rest of his group.

"I'm telling you, when she was writing the pass, I wanted to see why she was always on her computer and I looked and I saw-"

"-It was porn, wasn't it?"

Everyone looks at Clint.

"What? We were all thinking it."

Tony tilts his head side to side.

"True."

"As I was _saying,"_ Bucky looks pointedly at Hawkeye. "She was watching fucking _Supernatural._ "

Nat looks at him.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Steve saw it. Right Steve?" He turns to the blonde haired senior who had turned back to his work.

"Huh?" He looks up from his writing.

"You saw Mrs. Lenore was watching Supernatural?"

Steve looks at him for a moment, head tilted to the side before, "Oh. Yeah." He goes back to his work.

Bucky frowns. 'Pay attention to me, bitch.'

Nat nudges him with a cat like smile.

"Still in denial?" She whispers into his ear.

He pushes her away.

Hawkeye leans over the desks, across Bucky's desk ( _excuse you_ ) and looks at Steve's paper.

"You don't with that?" He makes a grabbing gesture towards the work.

Steve rolls his eyes.

"This is why you have no goals in life."

"Hey," Clint grins. "I tried once. I failed miserably. And remember what the moral of this lesson is?"

"Never try." Steve replied monotonously, like he's head this question over 400 times, handing his paper to Clint.

"Damn straight." Hawkeye grabs the paper triumphantly, sitting back down and pulling out his phone, taking a picture of Steve's work, before handing it back.

Bucky turns to Natasha.

"Why don't _you_ ever give me the answers?"

"Because, Barnes, I _care._ If I give you my work, you'll never get anywhere in life." Side eyeing Hawkeye as she said this.

"...?"

"...And I want to watch you suffer."

"That sounds about right. I was starting to wonder-"

"Who are you and what did you do with my crazed Nat?" She interrupts.

"Yep." Says Bucky, popping the 'p'.

"Speaking of crazy, Wilson was at it again. _He said Hawkeye and I were fucking in another universe."_ Her voice drops as she says this.

Bucky frowns.

"Wilson? As in Sam Wilson?"

"No you dolt. Wade- Holy shit. I just realized. They _do_ have the same last name." Nat gapes.

"Slade also has the-"

"I don't need _more_ of you're DC obsession, geek."

"Disney nerd."

Mrs. Lenore looks at their table, frowning.

"Guys. What did I say about using your own knowledge?"

"We do it ourselves?" Natasha asks sweetly.

"Exactly. Now I need to go back to grading-"

"Grading _what?_ How good that episode of Supernatural is?" Steve drawls.

Bucky's head whips around. 'Shit. He speaks.'

The teacher looks at him, grinning.

"You really think I'm gonna sit here and grade papers? If I'm going to be here, might as well do something worthwhile."

"Like obsessing over Destiel?" Clint snorts.

"I'm just worried about why the hell do you know that." Tony looks his way.

"I have free time." Hawkeye defends.

"Do _you_ obsess over Destiel?" Steve grins.

"Occasionally."

"Is this why you never get stuff done?"

Bucky gapes. Bruce _talked?_ 'Shit's getting more and more serious. Pretty soon they'd be discussing who slept with who.'

" _No._ "

"So basically yes."

Hawkeye glares at Steve.

"Shut the fuck up, Golden Boy. Like you don't do shit in your free time."

Steve smiles an overly bright smile and looks back down.

"Is everyone done? I assume everyone's done, as you're all talking." Mrs. Lenore stands up and holds a stack of papers. "Now, I've prepared a short assignment for homework today. It's really easy-"

" _How_ easy?" Bucky asks, narrowing his eyes.

"It's really, really easy-"

"On a scale of one to kindergarten?" Clint asks suspiciously.

"Like... Second grade." The teacher answers.

Clint makes a face and Steve leans far back into the chair, throwing his head back in a jerky(adorable) way, rolling his eyes.

Nat stabs the desk aggressively. Bucky slams him head on the desk.

Bruce looks on, nearly expressionless. Tony just sits there with an 'I-got-this' look on his face.

" _We haven't even leaned anything yet."_ Hisses Bucky into Natasha's ear.

She nods in agreement and goes back to stabbing the desk.

"Guys. You could finish this in fifth period tomorrow if you wanted to."

All the students attention snaps to the teacher.

She laughs.

"What? You think I'm not aware of how you students work.?" She begins passing out the worksheets.

Clint holds up his worksheet, wrinkling his nose.

"This... This seems to require us to use our intelligence to do it."

Steve shorts loudly.

"What intelligence?"

Clint reaches over and trys to whack Steve. Steve catches Hawkeye's wrist and pushes him back.

Bucky feels a strange amount of satisfaction.

Nat beside him frowns. He leans over.

"Upset bae didn't win?" He drawls.

"Happy _bae_ won?" She shoots back. He shuts up. Nat smiles and pats Bucky on the shoulder.

"I'm thinking... I could buy a shit load of chocolate with 50 bucks..." She mutters into his ear.

He purses his lips.

"I'm betting you'd rather get the chocolates from Hawkeye... On..., say, February 14th..."

She flicks him in the forehead.

He retaliates by pulling her hair.

"You gotta drive back," He gestures to his ankle. "I'm kinda immobile."

"You lazy bitch. Next thing you know, you're gonna be asking me to carry you to the car."

He sits up. "Will you?"

"Fuck no." She looks at for a second, a grin sliding onto her lips. "But... Maybe _Stevie_ will." She says it loud enough that everyone at the table can hear it.

Bucky's eyes widen in mortification. He feels heat rising to his face and he suddenly want to hide under the desk.

Steve's gotten strangely still and is focusing intently on his hands, and the jitter in his right leg seems to have gotten worse.

Bucky looks at Natasha.

'I will _kill_ you.' He mouths angrily.

She gives a Uhuh.-suuure-you-will face and he flips her off.

He turns awkwardly back to the rest of the group.

Tony's looking at him and giving his the 'niccccccceeeee' hand gesture, and then mouths 'get some.'

Bucky flushes and turns away.

'The universe hates me. The universe fucking hates me. What did I ever do?'

He then remembers how in second grade he had broken into his neighbor's house and eaten old Mrs. May's cookies.

The old hag probably cursed him.

But they were _really_ good.

'It was totally worth it.'

He looks back around the table.

'It wasn't worth it.'

If she randomly died... _accidently,_ would he have a semi-normal life, free of mortifying moments?

'No,' he decides. She'd probably come back to haunt him and pull down his pants at random moments and make him trip over nothingness.

He stands up abruptly, intent of going to the bathroom, but forgets about his ankle.

"Oh shit." He stumbles and Steve reaches out and catches him.

'Fuck.

Dude. You have gorgeous eyes.

Shit.

I'm 44444% done with me.'

Still holding on to his bicep with on hand, Steve reaches down and wordlessly hands Bucky.

Bucky accepts it awkwardly and limps to the teacher, asking(begging, really) if he could go to the bathroom. Mrs. Lenore looks at him and gives him an amused smile.

"Sure thing, James."

"Just Bucky." He mumbles on his way out the door.

"You're fucking stupid. How could you do- it was Nat's fault. Totally Nat's fault." He says out loud in the hallway while making his way to the bathroom.

He groans loudly. "Damnit, Nat! I'm gonna go jump off a bridge."

"Falling off train bridges doesn't work too well for you, man."

He whips his head around.

It's Wade.

"Fuck, man. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm just saying, you and train bridges don't mix well."

"Wha'?"

"Unless, I mean, you find the idea of becoming a brainwashed, sad hobo-trash looking, Russian assassin appealing."

"Um-"

"But you'd get a wicked metal arm. And an awesome romance with-nope. Spoilers!" Wade squeals randomly and pats Bucky on the shoulder. "You'll survived this. I mean, I've gotten my head chopped off before so-"

"You _what!?_ "

"Noo, _stupid._ Not in _this_ universe- _Oh_. You sneaky bastard. Trying to get more of the story. Well, I have some news for you. No. No spoilers. That'd ruin the surprise." With that he walks off, leaving one very confused, conflicted Bucky alone in the middle of the hallway.

"Where does that guy even _come_ from? Does he just wander the halls waiting to jump some poor, innocent, unsuspecting person?"

With that thought Bucky gets to the bathroom as fast as possible, looking in each of the stalls, making sure Wade wasn't hiding somewhere.

He stays in the bathroom as long possible, checking the weather, reading the school's online calendar for the month, so on, until he gets a text from Nat.

 _Natty: The fuck are you?_

 _Me: Nowhere_

 _Natty: You're still in the bathroom, aren't you?_

 _Me: It's not like you can just come in here and get me out._

 _Natty: Do you wanna bet?_

 _Me: I've had just about enough of your bets to last me a lifetime._

 _Me: 4 times over._

 _Natty: Get your ass in class._

 _Natty: Stevie looks worried about you._

Bucky's breath hitches.

 _Me: Shut da fuck up_

 _Natty: You don't believe me?_

 _Me: Ha._

 _Me: No._

 _Natty: Looks like you'll have to come back and see if I'm lying or not._

 _Me: Bitch._

 _Natty: Hurry up._

With an annoyed hiss, Bucky gets up and exists the bathroom.

'Why.

Why?

WHY?'

He contemplates skipping, but then he realizes, like the dumbass he is, he left his bag in the classroom. Nat wouldn't get it for him. She wants him to get to class.

He scowls and gets back to the classroom.

"That took a while, you okay, buddy?" Tony hollers, looking back at him.

Bucky just sends him a smile and clomps back to his chair, internally cursing the universe, and Mrs. May.

He goes the long way around the table to his side, just to avoid even _breathing_ in Steve's direction.

He starts to sit down but then,

"Wow. Hold up. Be careful. Don't want to fall into _Stevie's_ arms again, do we?" Hawkeye asks, grinning.

"Fuck you."

"Language." Steve mutters under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He says quickly.

Bucky plops into his seat, avoiding eye contact with Steve.

"No. But seriously. Are- are you guys paying attention to me? Guys? Stucky!"

Both Steve and Bucky snap their attention to Hawkeye.

They side eye each other.

Bucky tries to keep his blush under control. When he blushes his nose turns bright red first, and is the last to fade. Nat calls him 'Rudolf'.

Hawkeye continues.

"You'd be so adorable together-"

He pauses at Steve and Bucky's facial expressions. He looks around the table, and tugs and Natasha's wrist.

"'Tasha! Back me up! Wouldn't they be adorable together?"

Nat smirks.

"They'd be _perfect._ " She says, rolling the 'r'.

Steve looks down, embarrassed.

"I'm straight." He mutters.

Bucky looks at him.

" _Bitch_."

Steve jerks his head in Bucky's direction.

Nat pats Bucky's shoulder.

"He's openly, 400 percent gay."

Steve looks down.

"I never said anything about being against it. I just said that-"

"Bullshit!" Hawkeye snorts. "You might be new to the school, but you're not new to _me._ If anything you're bi. Or questioning."

Steve purses his lips and glares at Hawkeye.

Clint, clearly understanding the hidden message behind the glare, clamps his mouth shut, leaving the rest of them wondering, 'what was the glare supposed to mean?'

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like!**

 **~FanAdd**


	4. Chapter 4

S.O. S.O Ch.4

 **K. Chapter FOUR. Yay!**

 **RussianAssassin : For real though. Haha.**

 **Spitfire303** : **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **coldcashdivine : Definitely.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reviewd/favorited/fallowed!**

"The Bitch is here." Natasha tells Bucky solemnly.

" _No."_ He gasps mockingly.

"Yes. The Bitch just can't leave me in peace, can she?" Nat groans, leaning backwards on Bucky's bed.

'The Bitch' was Laura. Nat dubbed Laura 'The Bitch' because for the past two years, Hawkeye and The Bitch were dating. Needless to say, Nat was _very_ jealous and bitter and had nominated her as her worst enemy.

The Bitch had broken up with Hawkeye, but Nat's hatred still remains.

"Clearly not. Her intentions are probably to plague you with nightmares of the 'Dark Ages 2.0'(The two years The Bitch and Hawkeye were dating)."

"I know!" Nat rolls off the bed. "I thought 'Oh, maybe she changed schools, moved, or even better, died, but _nooo_. The Bitch just _had_ to be on some overly long vacation to France. Now she's back and is all like _'Oh_. _I had an amazing time in Paris!'"_ Nat imitates her in a squeaky voice.

Nat was staying over at Bucky's since they had brought his car and he was in no place to drive at the moment. Luckily, Natasha already had a spare change of clothes and other 'supplies' stashed somewhere in the house. Bucky still doesn't know where she keeps it, he's pretty sure his mom does though.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna spend the entire year shooting death glares at her."

"What's it to you?" With that she hops off the floor and hollers over her shoulder "I call the shower!"

She's out in seconds.

"Barnes. Do you have _anything_ that doesn't smell like guy?"

"I AM a guy."

"Really? I always thought you'd be the girl in a relationship."

Bucky throws a pillow at her, which she dodges with ease.

"You can use my mom's stuff. Just a heads up, she's coconut obsessed."

Nat frowns.

"I love your mom but no. Coconut has no place in shampoo."

"Try telling that to her."

" _I_ for one, don't want my hair smelling like a food product."

"I got nothing."

She huffs back towards his moms room, her 'Little Mermaid' towel around her shoulders like a cape.

•••

"Nat."

"Yes?"

"That was a fucking long shower."

"I took a relatively fast shower-"

" _Two hours._ "

"-For me."

"God. How do you're parents react to you bringing the water bill from hell to their budget?"

"They're never home. Remember?"

"Doesn't mean they don't see their bills."

"It means they ignore the bills."

Nat's mom was a highly famous ballerina, and Natasha's dad a famous classical pianist. They often traveled around the world preforming and were rarely home.

They were currently in Moscow, Russia, performing some probably boring dance and music combo that only loaded people attended.

Nat wasn't too bad of a ballerina herself, not that Bucky would tell her that. He enjoys teasing her about it.

"Barnes. Go take a shower."

Bucky makes a face at her and gestures to his ankle.

"I can't exactly stand up with this."

Nat raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"That. That's it? _That's_ your excuse for not showing? _God_ I'm disappointed in you. I taught you better than this."

Bucky looks at her sheepishly.

"Go take a bath, Barnes. You don't need a shower to clean up."

"I only have a-"

"Your mom has a bathtub, Barnes. I suggest you make use of it."

•••

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Barnes."

"Why won't you give me the answers!" He whines. "I have no time for this Biology crap."

Nat looks at him, as in to say ' _really?'_ and goes back to her phone, skipping the current playing song on her Spotify playlist.

"I, Barnes, actually did and finished my work. You need to do the same."

He looks over at her phone.

"Melanie Martinez?"

Natasha smiles sweetly.

"Did you expect anything less? She's my-"

"Favorite singer, I _know._ "

"You'd better."

She skips another song.

"I thought you loved her songs."

"I do, but there's only so many times you can listen to 'Mrs. Potato Head'."

"You'll listen to one song for hours on replay."

"'Tag You're It' and 'Milk and Cookies' are good songs. Besides, you do the exact same thing with Fall Out Boy."

"Don't you dare bring Pete into this."

Nat snorts.

"Okay. I'll leave your precious _Petey_ alone."

"You'd better."

"Are you copying me, or are you just so unoriginal that you can't even come up with your own comebacks?"

"No comment."

"Barnes, it's almost 12. You need to hurry up and finish your homework."

"Or-"

"You're doing it."

"Nevermind."

Bucky goes back to his work, absently going,

"My mom can drive you home tomorrow when we get back, it's just that she's on night shift tonight, so, hence you staying over."

Nat nods slightly before going back to her phone.

The minutes slowly ticked by.

Five minutes, ten minutes, 15 minutes, an hour.

"Finished!" Bucky holds up his paper triumphantly. "Take that, school!"

Nat looks at him, again unimpressed. Though it might be just because it's past one a.m..

"That science teacher was bullshitting us. 'You can finish it in fifth period.' Lies."

"Or maybe, you're just slow."

Bucky pulls her hair.

She retaliates in the same way, until both were shrieking "Let go, dumbass! No! You first!" Natasha pinches Bucky's leg and twists.

"Ow." Bucky shrieks, letting go of her hair. "Bitch."

She sticks out her tongue.

"Mature."

Nat jumps on his bed and hugs one of his many pillows.

"You're one to talk."

Bucky lunges onto the bed, grabs a pillow, and hits her in the head.

She freezes, looking at him darkly, before, he somehow finds himself on the floor, with Nat looking down, smirking at him.

"I win." She announces.

Bucky hops back on the bed and snuggles under the covers.

Nat does the same on the right side of the bed.

Pretty soon they were both entirely under the covers, just like they'd done when they were little.

•••

Bucky felt the covers being ripped from on top of him.

"Rise and shine, Barnes."

"Fugks Kew."

" _Get up."_

"I don't wanna."

"Well, you gotta."

"No."

" _No?"_

"No."

There was an elongated silence before he hears her footsteps padding away, down the stairs.

'Victory!' He mentally cheers.

Or so he though.

Pretty soon, Natasha was back, and he feels ice cold water being poured strategically up his nose.

"Ah!" He bolts upright, glaring at her.

"Good morning, Barnes.

"Morning, sunshine. Notice how I eliminated 'good' from 'morning'."

Nat cocks an eyebrow.

"Figure that out by yourself, did you?"

"Leave me and my intelligence alone."

Nat looks like she's about to deliver some fiery, rude, comeback so Bucky jumps up.

"Okay. We gotta get ready. Out you go. Shoo!" He waves her out of his room.

•••

 _Natty: The Bitch just WON'T shut up._

 _Natty: I mean, she's not special_

 _Natty: The Bitch acts like she's God's gift to mankind._

 _Me: You okay there?_

 _Natty: Does it look like I'm"okay"?_

 _Me: Nope_

 _Me: Shit. Mr. Asshole caught me texting._

 _Me: Gtg_

•••

Natasha and Loki waited patiently for Bucky to return from the lunch line.

"So. Loki."

Loki looks up from his chips.

"What do you think of Steve and Bucky?"

Loki still stares at her, knowing she'll give him a window to speak when she sees fit.

Natasha continues.

"I mean, if enough people start shipping them, it _could_ happen. I really want to keep my 50 bucks." She opens her water bottle and starts drinking it.

Loki nods slightly, taking that as his cue to speak.

"Bucky is about as smooth as chunky peanut butter." He tells her.

Nat snorts, nearly spitting out her water.

" _Thank you._ "

"No, seriously. I don't even think _he_ knows he has a thing for Steve. He's just kinda going through the motions unconsciously, and _very_ obviously."

Natasha slowly constructs her poker face back up.

She's formulating a plan, Loki knows it.

"Uh Oh. You have thinky face. Thinky face is bad."

Both Loki and Natasha look up to see Bucky standing above them.

Natasha laughs.

"Thinky face is only bad when you have it on."

Bucky pouts.

Neither of the other two are fazed. Some might bend to Bucky's will when he uses his sad puppy dog pout, but not Natasha and Loki. They've been immune for years.

Bucky scans the room, focusing on one table in particular.

Natasha grins and elbows Loki.

He grins back.

"Subtle as a flying brick." He mutters in her ear.

Nat laughs and Bucky's head swings back towards his two friends, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"What? Oh. No. Nothing." Nat shakes her head.

"Nothing at all." Loki adds, the right side of his mouth twisting into a grin.

Bucky sits down, pouting.

"You all are assholes."

Nat grins. "We know."

"You both should be really glad I put up with your shit." Loki mutters. "Otherwise I would have left you."

" _Please."_ Bucky laughs. "Who'd you go to? Brother-bestie?"

Loki's eyes narrow, his face shifting into a harsh glare.

"I swear. One of your requirements for becoming friends is 'how intense is your glare', on a scale of Shit-you're-mad and Holy-mother-of-Christ-I'm-gonna-die."

The trio look up to see Sam Wilson standing above them.

Natasha looks at him in understanding.

"Guys. I'll be right back."

Bucky cocks an eyebrow. "Are you guys having an _affair?_ "

Loki gasps. "What would _Hawkeye_ say?"

"Piss _off."_ She shoves past them and walks off with Sam.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" Loki hollers at her.

She flips them off and exits the cafeteria.

•••

"So I see you've started on your part."

Sam looks at her, confused. "No."

"Yeah, Steve noticed Bucky."

"You're taking every look as a act of love. You know that, right?"

"I'm desperate. And I actually ship them. Stucky."

"You get that from Clint?"

"He still says that?"

"Yeah, when he talks about the both of them, he says Stucky, not Steve and Bucky-"

"See! It _will_ happen-"

"Though it might be just because Clint is Clint and he's too lazy to say both of their names."

"Does he do it to you and Steve? Does he call you Samsteve or something?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. It's gonna happen." She walks away, covering her ears to block out any more objections from Sam.

"I'm back!" She announces to her two friends loudly.

"Yeah, I noticed." Bucky mutters, rubbing his left ear. "So did everyone else in here."

"There's nothing wrong with attention."

"Attention from Hawkeye?" Loki asks sweetly.

"That too."

He takes out his notebook and begins doing his homework.

Bucky leans over and looks at his paper. "This shits fucking gibberish."

Loki glares at him. " _No._ It's Japanese."

"Close enough."

" _No, it's not."_

"Dude. Chill. It's just a language."

Natasha whacks Bucky in the head.

"No it's not. You know how much Japanese means to Loki."

Loki learned Japanese so he could insult his family without then knowing. Except for his mom. Hell would rain down if he ever did, not that he wanted to.

Steve laughs loudly and Bucky jerks his head up and watches the blonde say something to his group, and then Sam and Steve both got up and walk to the door.

But not before Nat and Sam make eye contact and give each other.

"Nat. You and Sam looked like those movie scenes where two people make eye contact and everything goes into slow motion." Bucky sniggers.

"Barnes." Nat began. "You're the person who laughs at their own jokes. You know that, right?"

"What? No!"

"Yes."

" _No!_ Loki!" Bucky tugs at Loki's sleeve. "You think my jokes are funny, right?"

Loki looks at him, slowly pursing his lips, slightly shaking his head.

Bucky sits back in disbelief.

"You-" He shakes his head. "You don't like my jokes."

Nat's mouth twitches upwards slightly.

Bucky frowns at them both, looking torn as hell.

He sits like that for a while before sitting up.

"You know what? _I_ like my jokes."

"It would be pretty sad if you didn't."

" _Shut up."_ Bucky shoves Loki before sitting up. "You know what? Ima go to the bathroom."

With that he stands up and walks in the direction that Sam and Steve went.

"He's totally got it bad." Natasha mutters.

"Wha'?" Loki looks up.

"Sam and Steve go to the bathroom. Not even five minutes later, Bucky miraculously has to go."

"Okay. First off, how do you know that Sam and Steve went to the-"

He freezes at Natasha's facial expression.

"Nevermind. Two. You're desperate."

"You know that's not true."

Loki looks back at the door, where Bucky wasn't actually in the bathroom, just in the hallway.

"Just kidding. He has it bad."

Nat smirks. "I told him. I _never_ loose a bet."

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Please, feel free to review!**

 **~FanAdd**


	5. Chapter 5

S.O S.O Ch.5

 **Okayyyyy. This chapter took forever because _SOMEONE_ deleted half of the chapter, and I spent like four days sulking over that before I restarted.**

 **Oh, and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BUCKY!**

 **TeagirlJones :** **While I feel like Bucky and Nat's relationship would have a lot of bickering to it, I see your point! I tried to tone it down a bit after I rewrote the second half of the chapter. Thank you!**

 **Spitfire303: Thanks for commenting!**

 **RussianAssassin: I'm seriously considering Nat doing that. And it's super cool that you learned Russian. And the fact that part of why you did it was to insult people in it makes me admire you even more.**

"How the hell is it already October?" Bucky complains to Clint as they walk down the hall.

"Well, you see, there's this thing called time, and-"

"That was rhetorical."

"I'm just excited for tonight."

"Tonight?"

Clint gives him a dubious expression. "Uh, Halloween, you know, the day that kids dress up and demand candy from random strangers, even though adults spend the other 364 days telling kids _'don't take candy from strangers'_ , ring any bells?"

Bucky's eyes widen. "Oh. It's _today?"_

"Where have you been?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You-"

" _You_ are in no place to say anything."

They walk past a group of Cheerleaders practicing their routine.

Clint makes a strangles noise as a girl is flipped high in the air and is caught.

"Jesus," he mutters. "How do people do flips and shit? I can't even flip pancakes with fucking up."

"You can hit a target perfectly from 40 meters away, but you can't flip pancakes?"

"I have a specific set of skills."

"No shit."

They exit the school where Natasha walks towards them, having a intense conversation with Steve.

Bucky shifts uncomfortably. Things were _still_ really awkward around himself and Steve. Bucky just _couldn't_ talk to him. They've spent the last month dodging each other. It's almost the same with Nat and Clint Except she could man up when she needed to.

Bucky couldn't.

"Hey man." Clint says to Steve, giving him a bro hug. He nods to Natasha. "'Tasha."

"Hey." She smiles slightly.

' _OTP'_ thinks Bucky.

Bucky and Steve awkwardly stare at each other, as if waiting for the latter to say a greeting.

Finally, Steve gives in. "Bucky."

"Steve." Bucky smiles awkwardly. It probably wasn't even a smile. He probably just stretched out his mouth and showed his teeth.

He thinks about how ironic it was, Nat liked Clint, but he was close friends with him. He... _Wanted to be friends_ with Steve, but Nat was closer to him. It was enough to make him want to throw his phone out a window. And run outside to make sure its okay.

"Barnes." Nat reached over for a hug, which he responded in turn.

"Nat."

"We're doing something for Halloween." She announces.

Bucky gives her an 'annnnnd...?' look and she continues.

"Just the four of us. Maybe Wilson-Sam, not Wade. Definitely Loki, if he can make it. You know how his mom is about this sort of stuff."

"And, what is it we're doing exactly?"

Nat's mouth splits into a grin. "Trick or Treating."

Bucky felt his mouth tug upwards. "Same costume requirements?"

"Definitely."

"Costume requirements?" Clint buts in.

"You and Steve are 'partners' for this. Same as me and Bucky. You choose Steve's costume, and he chooses yours, and I choose Bucky's and he choses mine."

Bucky looks at Natasha. "Oh, I am _so_ getting you back this year." Last year he was all 'Oh. Okay Nat. You can be a pirate or whatever.' He was nice. Nat, on the other hand, decided to go full out Disney on him, forcing him to be the Little Mermaid. He never got over the humiliation. Especially since his mom pitched in and helped Nat 'decorate' him.

Nat shrugged. "What's the worst you could do?"

Steve rolls his eyes and looks at them. "I have to go pick up my sister, so, see you later?"

Bucky pretends that question was aimed at him.

"See you man." Clint claps him on the back, Nat gives him a sharp 'bye' and Bucky nods awkwardly.

"He has a sister?" Bucky asks Clint when Steve jogs away.(He should _not_ be allowed to look that good).

"Yeah. Her name's Skye." He shrugs, obviously missing the hint that Bucky was trying to learn shit about Steve.

' _Damn it, Clint.'_

"Well," Nat starts, grabbing Bucky's arm. " _We_ have costumes to choose."

With a quick nod at Clint she pulls Bucky away, Bucky waving slightly before turning around and following Natasha.

Nat turns to him. "You _do_ know I've been planning yours since last year's November 1st?"

"Of course you were."

"My place this year?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can stand mom helping you make me look like a dork two years in a row."

Natasha smiles. "You saying you won't look like dork this year?"

•••

"Okay Nat. Bring out your fishnets."

" _What?_ Barnes-"

"No, no, _nooo_. Don't play dumb, Nat. I _know_ you have a pair hidden deep in your closet."

Grumbling, Natasha walks into her closet and rummages around for a good four minutes before pulling them out.

"Happy, Barnes?"

"Very." He pulls out her black strapless bathing suit. "Put on the fishnets and then this." He tosses it to her.

She catches it and looks at it suspiciously.

"Nat. Bathroom. Now."

"Fuck you." She slams the door.

He throws apart her closet, looking for her leather jacket.

"Put this on as well!" He hollers.

The door opens slightly and he throws it inside the bathroom.

He hears a muffled 'Barnes!' through the door.

He laughs and pulls out a pair of fingerless gloves.

' _She literally has every piece of clothing ever.'_

Natasha walks out, a scowl on her face.

Bucky hands her the gloves.

"I feel like a stripper. Is my costume a stripper costume?"

"No you idiot. You're Black Canary."

"Oh. Of course. Black Canary the one that with extreme fighting skills that runs around with a crazy archer?"

"Yep."

She looks down at the fishnets.

"It's a good thing I didn't skip leg day."

Bucky snorts. "Everyday is leg day when you're running from your problems."

"I'm assuming you're talking about yourself? 'Cuz I don't have that problem."

She pulls on a pair of black shorts on. "These stay. Fighting crime in fishnets is the most unrealistic shit ever."

"It seriously is. So is fighting crime in catsuits."

"They do that?"

"Yeah."

"I swear," Natasha flops on her dark red bedspread. "They come up with the weirdest shit. Like fishnets? Skintight suits?. Wonder Woman practically fights crime in a bathing suit."

"For real. And don't get me started on the over-sexualized looks for the girls."

" _Thank you."_ Nat looks like she's going to burst in a feminist rant.

"Wait. What's this about me running from my problems? Does this have to do with Steve? Cuz you and Hawkeye aren't exactly tight either."

"At least I _talk_ to him. You just kinda awkwardly stand there and ignore him."

Bucky slams his head against Natasha.

"Naaaat!" He groans. "I'm a fucking antisocial-antisocial... Something!"

She ruffles his hair. "Barnes. This is why I'm here. I'm _helping_ you. Helping you admit you like Steve."

"I downt wike fim." His voice muffled by Natasha's arm.

"Sure thing."

"Yeah."

"Now, about your costume..."

Bucky's eyes widen in horror.

•••

 _10:30_

"Nat. I can't believe you." He picks at the hem of the flowey white blouse.

"You look pretty."

"I don't wanna be pretty."

"You want to be ugly?"

"No! Ugh. You know what I mean."

"Steve and Hawkeye should be here any moment, so quit your whining."

Bucky obediently shut his mouth.

There was a sharp rap on the door.

"They're here!" Nat jumps down from her bed and runs down the stairs to the door, Bucky at her heels.

She swings it open.

"Clint! St-Steve? Steve, just _what_ are you wearing?"

"Blame Clint." Steve shifts uncomfortably. "He was the one in charge of the costume."

Bucky looks Steve up and down.

He was basically wrapped in an American flag patterned cloth.

Steve looked pissed.

He glances at Clint. "Dude. What were you thinking?"

Clint grins brightly before grinning brightly at Natasha. "We're matching!"

Nat looks at him weirdly. "No we're not. I'm Back Canary or whatever. You're dressed up as some Green Archer or something."

"What Clint means it," Bucky begins to explain, "He's Green Arrow. In the comics, Black Canary and Green Arrow are canon."

Nat turns around before Clint can see her bright red face.

"Oh." She says.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Clint asks, pointing to Bucky's costume. "And you insulted _Steve's_ costume."

"It's Esmeralda's dress from the Hunchback of Notredame." Bucky says, slightly defensive. If Nat put work into it, everyone better fucking appreciate and admire it.

"It's _pretty."_

Nat looks at Bucky. "I _told_ you it was pretty."

She turns to Steve again. "Yours is very... Patriotic."

He nods in annoyance. "Clint has this mentality that I'm some-I don't even know. I think that he got the idea from Wade. That I was some superhero that runs around in a skintight American flag."

Bucky looks at Clint, eyebrows raised. "A skintight American flag?"

"Dude. I was out of ideas. So I was all 'Hey. Lemme call up Wade. He'll have _something._ ' And he did, didn't he?"

"Skintight American flag." Bucky repeats, shaking his head.

"Are we done dissing costume?"

"We're never gonna be." Nat tells him.

Steve groans.

"Okay. Lets go. I already have a map of the houses that give the most candy from when I was little." Clint whips out a yellowed, crinkled piece of paper with writing on it.

"You actually kept it?" Steve asks in disbelief and Bucky goes:

"Wow. Your handwriting never improved."

"It got worse." Steve mutters.

Bucky whips his head up as if to say 'you actually talked to me without absolutely, 400 percent having to, with no way to avoid it?'

"My handwriting is just _fine,_ thank you very much."

Nat gives him a 'sure' look.

"Okay. Guys. We gotta go before all the candy's gone. Come on. Out. _Our._ " Clint shoos them out of the house and slams the door behind him.

•••

"All these kids are Star Wars characters. Do they have no originality?" Natasha says to Steve.

"What? Do you want them all to be Disney characters?" Bucky scoffs.

"Well. At _least_ there'd be a variety and not 4000 kids in Darth Vader and Kylo Ren costumes, waving around lightsabers."

"Every kid wants a lightsaber." Bucky defends.

"Clint still wants one." Steve says.

" _Steve!"_ Clint gives an undignified shriek. "That's _classified!"_

Steve pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay buddy. I'm sure Bucky and Natasha will accept you for who you are."

"They'd better. They're stuck with me for life."

"Oh god, _no."_ Bucky groans in mock despair as an elderly woman gives him and his costume the evil eye.

He takes extra candy from her as compensation.

They race to the next house, nearly trampling a group of little girls in Supergirl and Ray costumes.

The couple open the door, clearly expecting children, shocked, before the woman smiles.

"See Ralph?" She says. "How nice these young people are? They could be getting drunk and killing people, but instead are out getting candy. You four are good role models."

They exchange awkward looks.

But then she gives them extra Twixs.

Bucky decides he likes her.

"Bless you." He tells her as they leave, waving.

•••

"I'm so glad its Friday." Bucky says flopping on Natasha's bed. "It's four a.m."

Clint was sprawled on the floor and Steve was leaning against the door frame.

Nat makes a affirmative noise.

She looks at the other two guys.

"You're welcome to stay the night. I don't think your parents would appreciate you barging in at four in the morning.

Clint looks at Steve for affirmation and then nods. "Sure. Thanks."

She nods and walks out before walking back in with a handful of blankets and pillows before dropping them on the carpet.

"Set up wherever." She says before going into her bathroom and shutting the door.

"I'm sure Steve would _love_ to sleep next to Bucky."

Bucky turns bright red.

Steve grabs Clint sharply and hisses something quietly in his ear.

Clint pushes away. "Okay. Okay. Geez. Sorry."

Steve glares at him and goes to a bag he had left here earlier and pulls out a t-shirt.

"I can't stand this costume a moment longer." He says as he wraps the shirt around his neck and takes the rest of the bag with him to the bathroom down the hall.

"But seriously. What were those people doing giving out candy and three in the morning?"

"Why were _we_ out, Clint?"

"Because they were still giving out candy."

Natasha comes back out in a black tank top and a pair of bright red sweatpants and jumps on her bed.

"Do I sense a theme?" Clint mutters to Bucky motioning to her mostly red room.

"Red's her favorite color." Bucky shrugs.

" _Naw._ "

Bucky gets up and goes to Natasha's bathroom to change into the a pair of the many clothes he had stashed here. He quickly picks out a grey tee and black sweats.

He exits the bathroom as soon as Steve walks out and hands the bag to Clint, who also goes to the bathroom down the hall.

Bucky mentally thanked Nat for being here, otherwise it would've just been him and Steve. Which would have been very, very awkward.

That's before Natasha jumps up and runs out giving the 'I forgot something downstairs' excuse.

Bucky almost believes her, before he sees a little devil's smile on her lips aimed at him as she rushes out.

 _You little shit._

Steve turns to Bucky with an awkward smile and asks "Help me set up?"

Bucky unconsciously goes forwards and begins helping Steve lay out the blankets and pillows.

After a few minutes, Bucky looks to the bathroom.

Steve laughs. "Yeah. Clint usually takes a while."

Bucky nods in agreement. "I thought it was just in school, so he could skip more of class."

"Nah. He's always been like that."

The silence ensues for a moment before Steve breaks it again.

"How long have you and Natasha been friends?"

"About... Wait. Gimme a minute." He counts it out on his fingers. "So..." He mutters. "We met in kindergarten and we're seniors, soo..."

"About 12 year?" Steve asks, humor hidden behind his voice.

"Don't question me and my math skills."

"Okay, Bucky."

"So Clint mentioned you have a sister?"

Bucky mentally high fives himself. 'Talking with Steve without awkwardly mispronouncing words. Go me'.

"Yeah. Adopted sister anyways. Her name's Skye."

"She's adopted?"

"No," He says lightly. "I am."

"Oh." _Annnnd back to the awkwardness it is._

"Yeah." He shrugs. "They're cool."

"I live with my mom. My dad ran off on us when I was four. The little motherfucker didn't even have the decency to leave before I was born so at least I wouldn't remember him and all the memories I had with him, and now after that, knowing I'll never see him again-. It's really depressing." Bucky's rambling. He does it when he's nervous. He doesn't even know why he's telling Steve this.

Steve nods softly, just as Clint walks in loudly. "You know- oh. Wait. Did I interrupt your bromance? Do you want me to leave? Yeah. Ima leave now. You guys have... _fun._ "

He jogs out, down the stairs.

Steve and Bucky sit next to each other in a comfortable silence for the next hour.

•••

"Okay. I don't _care_ what happened. It's 5:30 and I need _some_ sleep." Natasha barges in with Clint at her heels.

She freezes at the scene of Bucky and Steve sitting next to each other.

 _It's like they're meant to be. It's gonna happen._ She thinks in satisfaction.

Clint jumps on the purple laid out blanket that matches his purple sweats. His white t-shirt was matching with the pillow.

Steve had done Clint's.

Bucky ended up in the middle, with Clint on one side and Steve on the other. His blue sweat pants and white shirt also matched his 'bedspread'. Bucky's, of course, was mismatched.

He had nearly gotten comfortable sleeping around Steve, before Clint rolled over and muttered "Threesome!" Loudly in his ear.

 **A/N: thank you guys so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who favorited/followed!**

 **Feel free to review!**

 **~FanAdd**

 **And a side note: THE NEW CIVIL WAR TRAILER.**

 **K that's it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ermmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Long time no update?**

 **Sorry about that, I had my English and Algebra EOCs so I _really_ had to focus on studying for those.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed**

 **The Gothic Geek** **: THANK YOU!**

S.O.S.O 6

They didn't have a threesome.

"Why is it raining? Why couldn't it be snowing?" Bucky complains as he stares out the window, the rain coming down in bucketfuls.

"It's not even winter yet, Bucky." Clint mutters and flops down onto the chair next to him.

"As soon as it hits November, its winter."

"I'm not awake enough to bother arguing with you right now."

They hear quiet creaking from the stairs above and look up to see Steve slowly making his way down the steps.

"Morning." He says groggily, rubbing his eyes.

A chorus of "Hey" was said and things lapsed into a comfortable silence.

The clock slowly ticked by. Five minutes, 10, 15.

30 minutes.

Then the spider arose from her slumber and clomped down the stairs and automatically went to Bucky's hair.

"It looks like shit Barnes."

"Yeah, well," He grimaces as she yanked apart a knot. "We can't all comb our hair in our sleep like Steve."

Clint gave a bark of laughter and automatically went for Steve's hair.

Steve caught his hand. "Oh no you don't."

Natasha looked around for a minute before turning to the rest of them and going "Since I'm the only one still in PJ's, I'll go change and then we can have breakfast."

Steve looked like he was going to protest, but Clint elbows him.

"God, Steve. Stop being such a perfect person. Accept free food when its offered."

Steve looks like he was going to argue, but relented when Clint reminded him that 'we came here in my car, Captain. Agreeing or not, you're not leaving until I do'.

"If its not any trouble..." He began.

"Nah, Stevie. If it'd been Barnes on the other hand..."

Bucky snorted. "You'd make me make you something and then let me have whatever I want from the fridge."

She ignores him and disappears up the stairs.

Bucky gets up and crosses the kitchen floor to the fridge and pulls out eggs.

Steve, understanding what he was doing gets up and begins to take out the salt and other seasonings that Nat's mother had so carefully arranged on top of a cabinet.

Bucky was personally glad he did.

He would've had to drag a chair over to get them down.(Not that he was short, its just the cabinet was really high up and two or threw inches really helped.)

Clint, after a moment of confused staring, realizes what they're doing and shoos them away with a confident 'I got this. Get some fruit out or something.'

 _I really hope he doesn't burn the house down._

•••

Clint didn't burn the house down. Instead he made the best scrambled eggs Bucky had ever had. Not that he'd tell Clint that.

"That." Natasha wipes her mouth. "Was _amazing_ , thanks Clint."

Bucky gaped and points to toast. _I made that_.

"Yes, Barnes. Your burnt toast was delicious.- And despite how sarcastic that sounds, I actually liked it."

"Your toast was very good, Bucky." Steve agrees.

"Thank you." He says, satisfied.

Clint returns When did he even leave? with the four bags of candy.

"Now that we've finished breakfast-" He tosses the bags to their rightful owners. "-Dessert."

They all quickly begin devouring the candy before Steve freezes and stares down at his bag for a good while.

Bucky thinks he knows why.

"You good, Steve?."

"I'm only gonna ask once." Steve snarles. "Who. Took. My. Reses?"

Clint's eyes widen. "Whoever took them give them back now. Steve's an angel. Until someone takes them. If you value you life, give. Back. The. Candy."

Natasha kicks Bucky. "Barnes..."

He looks at her innocently. "Yes, sunshine?"

"Would you so kindly return Steve his missing candy?"

"Of course." Bucky says graciously, taking them out and putting them in Steve's outstretched hand.

"Steve, this is good." Nat tells him. "Bucky only takes food from people he considers friends. Congrats."

"Jerk." Steve mutters but he grins.

"Punk." Bucky grins back.

"Now. Ground rules." Natasha begins. "You mess with Barnes, you mess with me. So unless you have a death wish, don't do anything to him." She leans back from where she had started leaning closer to Steve. "Welcome to the club." She says brightly. "Where you suffer 24/7 from his jokes and obsession with DC comics."

"You make it sound like I'm unbearable." Bucky mutters.

"You called me at _four_ in the morning because, and I quote 'Birdflashhhhh. The ship will never sail!'" She finishes in a high pitched wail.

Steve grins. "Birdflash?"

"Yes, Birdflash. Stop criticizing my unhealthy obsession."

Right then his phone vibrates.

He looks down at it.

 _Mom: I assume you're at Natasha's house?_

 _Me: Yea_

 _Me: Srry I forgot to tell you_

 _Mom: No problem sweetie :)_

Bucky inhales.

Nat looks over. "You mom?"

He nods.

Clint looks over. "You mom?"

"Bucky has this thing against emojis. His mom loves them."

"You don't like emojis?"

Bucky shrugs.

 _Mom: Can you be home soon?_

 _Me: Sure. I'll leave now_

 _Me: Nat only lives about 10 mins away._

 _Mom: Thank you_

He puts his phone away. "I gotta go." He looks at Natasha apologetically.

"No problem. Never ignore the wishes of Mama Barnes."

"Bye" He stands up, and with a final wave and a joking 'do anything to Nat and die', he leaves the house, knowing full well that Natasha could kick all three of their asses with her eyes closed. And her hands tied behind her back. While she's drunk.

•••

"Mom! I'm back!" He hollers.

"Thank you, honey. I'll be down in a couple seconds." She calls from upstairs.

Bucky throws his bag on the table, and despite having just eaten, he swings the fridge door open and pulls out a blueberry yogurt. He peels off the top and grabs a spoon and hops onto the granite counter.

"James, what did I tell you about sitting on the counters?" His mom asks, hands on her hips and a slight smile adorning her features.

"That it's uncivilized?" He asks with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly." She pokes his nose, which he crinkles his nose in response and jumps off the counter."

Winifred nods in satisfaction and gestures him to follow her.

Bucky discards his emptied yogurt cup and trails behind her as they walk to the door.

As they exit and walk across the lawn to the house next door, his mother begins her explanation. "You remember Mrs. Parker?"

"Mrs. May? Yeah."

"Well, she asked me if you and I could come over and help her fix up one of the rooms-"

"Why?"

"If you'd let me talk without interrupting me, I'd tell you." She admonishes.

"Well?"

"Her nephew is coming to live with her. Something about his parents disappearing."

"Eh." Bucky grimaces.

His mother nods in agreement as they arrive at the front porch. She looks at her son. "Do you want to ring the bell?"

Bucky gives her a giddy, childish grin and triumphantly presses down on the bell. The loud ringing echoes through the house.

Not even four seconds later, the door opens revealing the smiling Mrs. May.

"Winifred! Bucky! Come in, come in!" She ushers them inside and herds them into the parlor.

"Cookies?" She offers a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies.

Bucky eyes them with suspicion, before glancing at his mom because _James, it's impolite to just take things from people when they've already given you hospitality._

 _Well fuck it. I'm here to clean. This'll be my payment._

He grabs four of them and stuffs them in his mouth.

"Shank wu" He mumbles.

Mrs. May laughs. "No problem, thank you for helping me with preparing Peter's room"

Bucky nods graciously, an impressive feat when you look like a chipmunk.

His mother rolls her eyes and admonishes him. "Don't talk with your mouth full. God. I feel like I'm taking care of a four year old."

Mrs. May laughs again.

Mrs. May laughs alot, Bucky notes. He never noticed that when he was younger.

He finishes his cookies and brushes off his hands on his pants and announces"Lead the way, Mrs. M!"

She smiles softly and beckons them upstairs.

When she opens the door, Bucky was hit with the rhetoric nostalgia of rocking chairs and train tracks.

It was a cute little room with a huge circular window that let in a large amount of sunlight. The golden strands of light stream through the room and Bucky could see the dust particles floating around the room.

There was a twin sized bed in the right corner of the room, covered in a red and blue hand sown quilt. There was a bookshelf filled with a huge amount of books that looked that they hadn't been touched for four centuries. On the left, there was an actual chemistry set.

Bucky made a quick observation on what they needed to do.

They needed to remove the planks of wood and cardboard boxes that covered the floor, along with dusting. After that, the room should be good to go.

He squats down and slowly begins to heft up a particularly large box.

 _God what's in here, uranium?_

"Where do you want me to put this?" He asks Mrs. May.

"In the storage room, right across."

•••

When he walks in, he's hit by science.

 _This is probably what Tony Stark's room looks like._

There was chemistry books, biology, astronomy, anatomy, other things that Bucky couldn't pronounce, charts, maps, globes and even a telescope in the room in the back corner, there was an already large pile of boxes and Bucky suspects that Mrs. May had been working on this 'Peter''s room for a while. He drops it off with the rest.

•••

All three of them step back to admire their work.

The room was dusted and the floors were cleared.

The newly cleaned window seemed to let in four times as much light.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Asks Mrs. May.

Bucky was about to answer when he realized his mom was here. Mom was the boss. Whatever she said went.

"Yes, thank you." His mother smiled.

It looked like a "thank you for your hospitality" smile, but it was actually a "yes! I don't have to cook today' smile.

Mrs. May hurriedly ran to the kitchen and began pulling out a dish of macaroni and cheese out of the refrigerator and slipped it into the oven. Turning the degrees to 450, she turns around and begins pulling out dishes.

"I'll take them." Bucky tells her, taking the three beige plates from her grasp and placing them on the table.

His mother, despite having the chance to catch a break from cooking, had instantly gone into "mom mode" and was bustling around the kitchen, getting about 14 different things done by the time he had arranged the plates on the table.

The macaroni and cheese was taken out and placed on the table, along with his mother's salad and a jug of grape juice.

The three sat down and began to eat.

•••

They hear a car door slam close and Mrs. May has a miniature heart and jumps up.

"He's here!" She all but shrieks and runs out of the house, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Bucky and and his mother stare at the door. Then at themselves. Then back at the door.

They get up unanimously and walk out of the house and jog to the car were Mrs. May was hugging a small brunette boy.

As they approached, the boy, Peter, looked at them curiously.

"This is Peter." Mrs. May confirmed.

Winifred smiled kindly and looked down at him. "Hi, Peter. How are you?"

"I'm good!" Came the bright reply that Bucky didn't associate with a kid who's parents and just vanished.

"That's great, Peter. How old are you?"

"I'm _ten."_ Came the proud reply.

Bucky's mom looks at Bucky sharply and he takes it as his queue to step in.

"That's awesome, does that mean-er that you're in what grade?"

"Fifth. What grade are you? You're so big!"

 _That's not the only thing that's big_. Bucky thinks snidely.

"I'm a Senior."

He receives a blank look.

Bucky gives an internal, exasperated sigh.

"Twelfth grade."

"Wow. I can't wait until im in twelfth grade. Then I'll be _done_ with school and can just get a _long_ break."

Bucky laughs. "You forgetting something?'

"No. I'm gonna play. No more school."

"What about collage?"

That's not important." Peter says with dismissal, waving his hand.

Bucky cocks an eyebrow.

 _Fifth graders..._

•••

Bucky and his mother say their goodbyes and walk back to their house.

"He seems very happy for a kid who's parents just poofed." He remarks.

Winifred looks at him with sad eyes. "You just haven't learnt to see yet."

" _What_? Not trying to question you, Ma, but what do you think these are?" Bucky points to his eyes.

She smiles softly and shakes her head.

"Mooooooooommmm." He drawls. "Telll meeee. You gotta."

She smirks slightly and keeps her mouth shut.

He knows what she's doing. He does it all the time. Continuing to milk the moment until the victim either bursts and walks exasperatedly away, or strangling you.

" _Mom_. _Please."_

"Mom?"

"Mommy."

"Mum."

"Mummy."

"Ma."

" _Mother."_

"Yes, dear?"

"You know _what_."

She sighs deeply, the playfulness disappearing from her features.

"You were the same way-"

"-What? No-"

"Yes. Yes you were. When your father left, you'd act overly happy around everyone, only breaking down at home. I was the only one who could see the difference.

"Well, me and Natasha." She says sadly.

"Nat doesn't miss anything."

"No, no she doesn't." His mother agrees.

They enter the house in silence.

Bucky walks to the living room and flops on the couch and turns the TV on.

" _James."_

"Yeah?" He asks absently.

"What about your homework?"

He looks up sharply.

" _Fuck."_

"Language." She admonishes.

"Fudge."

"Homework. Now."

"Yes, mother." He mutters and shuts off the television and clomps up the stairs to his room.

•••

 _Natty: Have you started the homework?_

 _Me: Are you and my mom having some private convo discussing my school life_

 _Natty: Half the stuff you say..._

 _Me: Forget it_

 _Me: I just really don't wanna do it_

 _Me: This is really stupid_

 _Me: Maybe if-_

 _Natty: Don't you dare try to leave it for later_

 _Me: Yeah_

 _Me: But_

 _Me: Consider this_

 _Me: If I do it later..._

 _Natty: No_

 _Natty: Absolutely not_

 _Me: Ur not my mom_

 _Natty: No,_

 _Natty: But. SHE wants you to get it done_

 _Me:..._

 _Me: Fuck you_

 _Natty: I'm not giving you the answers_

 _Me: Maybe I'll ask Clint_

 _Natty: BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _YOU ACTUALLY TRUST HIM FOR ANY TYPE OF SCHOOL WORK?_

 _Me:_

 _Me: No._

 _Natty: Still not giving you the answers_

 _Me: How much do you want?_

Bucky suddenly realizes what he did. "No! Come back!" He screeches as it sends.

 _Natty:...FIFTY bucks_

 _Natty: Come on_

 _Natty: You literally set that up yourself_

 _Me: I admit nothing_

 _Natty: So you DO like him_

 _Me: Ohmygoshnatty_

 _Me: Stop_

 _Natty: I'm gonna win_

"I'm gonna win." He imitates in a high voice. "No, bitch."

He suddenly feels as if she heard him. _She probably did. She's planning out my murder now._

"I love you." He tells the empty air.

He looks at the clock. 10:30.

Sighing, he opens up the homework.

He takes one look at it and blinks.

He opens up his email account.

 **Dear Mrs. Lenore...**

Bucky finishes the email and sends it to her.

He shuts off his computer and goes to bed.

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**

 **~FanAdd**

 **ALSO.**

 **CIVIL WAR.**

 **ALMOST.**

 **SO. CLOSE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER, and i would have,except that until now i was in Bulgaria visiting my grandparents(actually just my grandpas. My grandmas are dead :/)**

 **ANYWAYS...**

 **Spitfire303** **:** **You think? Thank you I loved writing that chapter!**

 **BAKA 00:** **Haha, I loved CW(except for that random staron scene, but i'll gloss over it lmao) STUCKY FOR THE WINNN**

 **Shadow-might-write** **:** **OMFG, THANK YOUU! Yeah, RussianAssassin is super cool :). Same, but Stucky will be the OTP no matter what**

 **Princess2016: I'm continuing! :)**

S.O.S.O Ch.7

"Yo Barnes, did you hear about the new student?"

Bucky glances up at Natasha and frowns, shaking his head.

"Apparently he's a prince. A _crowned_ prince."

"I'm sorry. _What?"_

"How prissy do you wanna bet he's gonna be?"

"Probably never been around us peasants before."

"Probably can't drive. Most likely has a chauffer."

"Probably has never worn an actual pair of normal jeans. Probably all designer."

" _Probably_ at school before you two, seeing that you're still here." Bucky's mother hollers from across the hallway. "James, get a move on."

Bucky gapes and points to Natasha, who was silently laughing. "Nat's late too."

"Natasha is responsible. You are not."

"Thanks, mom."

Natasha wipes imagined tears from her eyes. "I love your mom."

"Yeah, well, she's mine so back off."

"I've already stolen her love and affection. Now all that's left is to get her to abandon you."

"Fuck _off."_ He pushes Nat off the bed. The said person lands gracefully and walks out, flipping him the bird.

Grumbling, Bucky climbs out of his bed and _FUCK._

He jumps up and down, swearing while holding one of his feet, looking down at the ground.

The little bitch had left one of her hair clips there.

 _How did she have time to put it there, perfectly positioned in the four seconds she walked out of the room? Fuckin ninja._

Well. At least its broken. He grabs a pair of red socks and pulls on his black combat boots and runs down the stairs, where Natasha was already waiting for him. She tosses him his red and black (mostly red) jacket and with a quick "Bye mom!" And "See ya, Mamma Barnes!" They race to the car.

"I won." Bucky grins triumphantly and goes to the drivers seat. "You know what this means."

"Hm?"

"I get to pick the music!" He announces and "Uma Thurman" begins playing.

Nat shakes her head. "You overplay this song way too much."

"At least not as much as "Irresistible" now that's a great song."

"Your favorite."

"Aw, you remembered." Bucky puts his hand over his heart.

"Of course, you sentimental shit. Somebody has to. Now keep both hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road."

They pull out of the driveway and onto the road, the traffic significantly greater than usual this morning.

Bucky frowns at the four slow cars in front of him and the three cars tailgating him from the rear.

He then grins, nudges Nat, points to the red Hyundai in front of them and says, "Tag yourself i'm the car going way too slow." loudly.

"Oh my god, Barnes. Just. No. Please no."

"Come _on._ You know it was hilarious. That one was good."

Nat doesn't respond.

•••

As they pull up in the senior parking lot, she grudgingly admits, "Okay. That one was okay."

Bucky doesn't push cuz he knows that's the best he'd get out of her. But he knows she low key thought it was hilarious.

As they got out of the car, Bucky sees the guy Natasha was probably plotting with to get a love potion talking to Steve. Sam.

He takes this chance to see if he actually has a love potion. With Nat and her sources, you can never be to sure.

"Yo. Erm. Sam. You got a second?"

Sam sighs, looks down at his watch and says, "Yeah, I have one. Annnnnd its gone. Sorry man." With that he leaves, pulling Steve with him, Steve looking backwards and giving him an apologetic expression.

Bucky gapes at his back. "Sam" was just degraded to "Wilson".

"What the fuck?"

Natasha, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious.

"Oh my god you looked like a fish." She snorts, slightly flapping her hand at him.

"Hey!-"

"-Don't worry, Barnes. If he actually does something rude, like abusive or _anything_ to you, I'll rip his balls off." Her tone changing in a heartbeat.

"This is why I love being your best friend."

"Love you too , Barnes."

•••

He notices a new guy sitting in the desk next to him as he slides into his seat.

"Yo, I'm Bucky."

"T'challa." He has a deep silky voice with a slightly peculiar accent.

Bucky tilts his head slightly, trying to figure out where the accent came from.

T'challa grins. "I'm Wakandan."

"You're from Wakanda? Damn. That's awesome. I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah well my father T'chaka-"

"Wait. Hold up. _The_ T'chaka? _You're_ thePrince?"

T'challa's mouth curls upwards. "Yes."

"Damn."

 _This kid does NOT seem like a prissy rich kid._

 _Way to go Barnes, judging once again._

 _Natasha's wrong though, for once._

 _Ooooohhh she gonna be mad._

 _She'll figure out some way to make it seem like she was right though._

 _But also. Bless._

He grins at T'challa and turns his attention back to the teacher.

•••

Turns out that T'challa was in his P.E. period as well.

Bucky had quickly filled him in on their little "war" with the female population and even Bucky was shocked at how fast he got ready.

Not as fast as him though.

They(all the guys) quickly ran outside of the locker room and to their spots, were they awaited the girls to come out.

T'challa went to Mr. Haydack to ask were to sit and and to show him his schedule(because the school's paranoid that people that don't belong to the school would just walk in at any moment).

Mr. Haydack shook his head slightly. "Turner left the school, and I really don't want you having an entire row to yourself and I normally assign people by their last names, you'll have to sit in Turner's spot. Next to Rogers. Rogers! Stand up!"

Bucky turns around to watch Freedom Fries stand up and smile brightly at T'challa.

'He's such a good person. How the hell?'

Clint spins around and also looks back. "How is Steve such a good person like, no? He literally smiles at someone and then the person's like best friends with him. Me on the other hand..."

Bucky pats his shoulder. "That's because you're a shady fuck."

"Rude."

"Barton!"

"Blame it on "Barnes", coach. Blame it on "Barnes". I'm a victim as much as you are."

The coach gives them the death glare and hollers into the girls still in locker room to hurry up.

•••

Nat actually warms up to T'challa very fast, despite a small dispute over who won the agility tests. "Tests". Nothing was ever just a test with Natasha, and quickly drags him over to their table for lunch, with Bucky trailing behind, complaining to Loki about how much Mrs. Lenore's homework was killing him.

Bucky was about 99.9 percent sure the raven haired boy next to him ignored him the entire time, simply snacking on crasins instead.

He was halfway through his rant when they got to their designated table.

"...And that is why, Loki, Mrs. Lenore should not be allowed to teach." He cuts it short on behalf of the hunk of blondeness that walks over to him, nudging him and saying a quick 'Sorry about Sam' before gliding past him his own table, leaving Bucky, once again, with his mouth wide open.

Natasha reaches over and pushes his jaw shut, shaking her head slightly. "You got it bad, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" All three males ask in unison.

"Sweetie." She confirms. "Am I not allowed to say anything "feminine" without you fucks questioning me? Bitches." She complains.

"Sweetie." Bucky repeats once again. "Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" T'challa prods.

"Sweetie." Bucky parrots, and triumphantly brings out a bag of Twixs. "Sweets. Want one?" he offers the bag to the prince.

T'challa takes one, as well as Natasha, who takes four, while muttering how annoying they were and she should just go sit with Steve. (Bucky sends her the death glare). Loki nearly manages to snag the whole bag before Bucky realizes.

"Loki!" Bucky slaps his hand lightly. "Don't go stealing my shit like that."

"Like this?"

Bucky looks down and sees his precious Twix in the hands of the green clad devil.

"Loki..." He begins warningly.

"Stop treating him like a cat, Barnes."

Bucky could swear T'challa looked offended when Natasha made that comment.

Bucky lunges forwards and grabs the candy bars. "Mine." He hisses.

"Stop _acting_ like a cat, Barnes."

Poor T'challa looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"So T... You like cats?"

The prince's face slowly stretches into a smirk. "You could say I have a preference for panthers." He nods at Wade, as he walks by.

Bucky is flabbergasted. "No way. You met Wade _already_? Gah damn he usually waits a couple of weeks, stalking you before he makes his move."

"So, you?"

Bucky looks up at Wade. "What?"

"Highly trained assassin. More than 12 political kills confirmed. A ghost? No? Doesn't ring a bell-Ah _shit, spoilers,_ sorrycan't ruin the suspense."

"Okay wait so I'm a ghost now?"

"No, no you idiot. That means very few people know you exist. You're practically a legend. Or a _ghost_ story. Like. You're so good no one lives to tell the tale. I mean. Except for Fury. And Cap. And Black Widow. And Stark number two. The first Stark, holy _shit_ - _Hold up_ I'm getting _way_ ahead of myself here. God damnit we're not even through TWS, not to even _mention_ CACW." Wade shakes his head in mock shame.

Or it could have been actual shame. You never know with Wade.

"Somehow I feel like if I Google those acronyms, nothing will come up." Natasha says, eyebrows raised.

"Yep!" Wade answers in a cheeky voice.

Natasha purses her lips.

Bucky knows this is going to eat at her for _months._

Natasha Romanoff _hates_ not knowing something.

Bucky half expects her to jump up and pin Wade to the nearest wall and demand the answers, but she just calmly goes back to her water, indicating she is done with the conversation, and anything else they say will just be documented in her "Bullshit" files instead of her "Am I Seriously Listening to This Crap Right Now?"" file.

Wade, understanding the "power leader"(which was 104 percent true) of the group was no longer listening, tips his imaginary hat and walks off.

"Do you know what'd be great?" Natasha asks, after Wade walks away.

"Hm?", Bucky asked, only paying attention halfway.

"Stucky."

"Mhm." Bucky makes a distracted, affirmative noise.

"Wait. _What?_ " He looks up at Natasha.

"Nothing, just probably the most likely relationship to rival with dear Erik and Charles over there." She nods her head towards the two guys making out two tables away.

Bucky still questions just _how_ they got together.

Charles is a ray of sunshine. An overachiever. Literally a cinnamon roll. Everyone loves him.

Erik, on the other hand. Well. He had similarities to a shark. A sharp, toothy(slightly maniacal looking, if you ask Bucky) grin, scary as _hell_ , and nobody liked him. Everyone respects the guy, but no one's really close with the guy. Except for Charles. And Logan. But Logan was a no-brainer.

So yeah. The most lovable guy in school(besides a certain Steven Grant Rogers[no he did _not_ specifically ask Clint what Steve's middle name was, thank you very much]) ended up with the scariest motherfucker in the (probably) district. It was such a cliché romance novel it hurt.

But they _have_ won cutest couple of the year every single year since they got together in sophomore year(a hilarious sight, really. Charles is so short, and Erik's so tall and he just _looms_ with his leather jacket and leather _everything_ over Charles and his lilac sweater and his overall sweetness.) so Bucky supposes that the romance cliché isn't all that bad.

Bucky looks at them softly for the rest if the lunch period, wondering, _could having my own price charming be so far fetched?_

He doesn't realize he's shifted his gaze to Steve until the bell rings and Natasha pulls him up for fourth period.

 **A/N: ONE CANNOT WRITE A MARVEL FIC WITHOUT INCLUDING MY HUSBAND T'CHALLA. Also, thank you for reading! Love you guys! Feel free to review and/or PM me!**

 **~FanAdd**

 **ALSO,**

 **SUICIDE SQUAD, AM I RIGHT?! I CAN'TTTTTT WAITTT.**

 **And also, Cherik is 444444% so i really don't need an explanation for that lmao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **anyways,**

 **guest-** **Hahaha, thanks! I finally updated!**

 **EmpressOfEasternCommonwealth- same fam, same**

 **Spitfire303** **\- :)**

 **Guest1345-** **Thanks!**

Nat slams down her phone aggressively.

"Whoa, sunshine, someone might think you're angry."

"TWS. What the hell is the TWS?"

"Are we still going on about this?" Bucky sighs, having already memorized the drill.

"Yes." Natasha snaps and picks her phone up again. "All I've found so far is The Week's Stress and The Water Street." She goes back to furiously typing.

"Did it ever hit you that Wade might have, I dunno, made it up?"

Nat fixates him with a look.

"...Or not." Bucky raises his hands up in surrender.

"Make yourself useful and search up CW."

"The CW?" He immediately suggests with a grin.

Natasha throws a wad of paper at him. "NO, Barnes. I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about the producers of Supernatural and Arrow."

"And the Flash." He supplies.

"Just-please. Do something. ANYTHING."

"Okayyy, if that's what you want me too." He stands up and flops on the couch, grabbing the remote and pressing the "Netflix" icon.

"Barnes... I swear to-"

"Oh my CHUCK Supergirl's on Netflix, Natasha, forget about TWS and CW, we're watching the REAL CW.

Natasha sighs deeply, and walks over in fake reluctance to the couch and plops down next to Bucky. "But after..."

"Yeah, yeah, back to researching the inevitable."

•••  
"I mean, Kara's cute but it's REALLY cliché."

"Don't speak to me or my daughter ever again."

Natasha fixates him with a stare.

"Okay...Maybe it's a LITTLE cliché." He mutters quietly.

"Whatever you like Barnes, I'm not judging."

"You're always judging."

"It's not my fault you know me so well." She pulls out her phone, again focusing on the ancronyms.

He sighs and let's her be.  
•••

"I'm telling you." Natasha rants to Bucky and Loki as they make their way to the lunch room. "There's no way he just MADE up those ancronyms."

"Actually," Loki begins, but is cut off.

"Yeah yeah, I've told her the same thing, multiple times, but she's as stubborn as a mule."

"Maybe you're just not convincing." Loki snarks.

"Maybe you're just annoying." Mimics Bucky, making a face.

"Guys." Natasha inturrupts. "Can we PLEASE stop making this a big deal and just eat in peace?"

Both males fix her with an incredulous glance, eyebrows raised.

She inhales deeply. "If it bothers you THAT much, I'll stop pestering you about it."

Loki and Bucky share a glace. She NEVER just dropped stuff. They were going to get it later, that was for sure.

•••

"I'll be right back." Bucky announces, grabbing his waterbottle and gesturing to the water fountain.

Natasha smirks, pokes Loki and points to where Bucky was talking to Steve, who had just walked out of the bathroom. "He's as nonchalant as a bear on steroids."

"A what now?"

"Irrelevant." Natasha waves him off. "Focus on the relevant things. Like them." She refocuses on the two boys.

"This is so stalkerish."

"I mean-"

"But not as bad as you and... _Hawkeye "_  
"Oh my _god_ Loki _stop_." Natasha cringes and covers her ears. "We don't speak of that. _Ever._ "

She turns her attention to the two talking boys and shakes her head. _You two are a mess._

•••  
Natasha fixes him with a flat stare, eyebrow raised as he walks back to the table with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"You good, Nat?"

"I'm amazing, actually. How's _Steve?_ "

Bucky falters for a second but then grins. "Great. Why? You jealous?"

"Actually-"

Bucky's phone rings. "Hold up its my mom."

Loki and Natasha look at him disbelievingly.

"Seriously." He holds up the caller ID.

They roll their eyes simultaneously.

"Hey mom."  
"Mom. Please no."  
"Mom you _didn't."_  
" _Mother._ "  
"Yeah. Fine. Bye."

He hangs up, looking more horrified than that time in 8th grade when Natasha had convinced him to come to her ballet class and found out he had to wear a leotard.

"...You okay?"

" _No._ "

"It can't be _that_ bad."

"You're right. It's _terrible."_

 _"_ Barnes?"

"I have to _babysi_ t the kid that lives nextdoor. My mom volunteered me. How could she? I could've had something _important_ to do tonight-"

"It's a good thing she knows you so well and knows that the most important thing you'll ever do is binge watch a show while overanalysing everything."

"I mean."

"It could be worse. He's like what, eight?"

"Ten. But the thing is, his little friend Sam is going to be there too."

"You saying you can't handle two ten year olds?"

"That's exactly what he's saying."

"Loki, please."

"What? I'm not the guy that needs Natasha to kill a cochroach for him."

"Okay first off, cochroaches are the spawn of the devil, second, that was _one_ time."

"One time too many." Mutters Natasha. "Which reminds me. Do you still have the video Loki?"

"Hell yeah I do, that shit's gold."

"You." Bucky stares at them in disbelief. "You _kept_ that video?"

"What do you expect? And we all know that you have that video of me drunkenly professing my love to Loki's lizard." Natasha grins.

"That was the best day of Lizzy's life." Loki agrees, referring to his lizard that he named in honor of the lizard in The Magic School Bus.

Bucky snorted. "That was the best day of _my_ life too."

"So you _do_ still have it?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm gonna play at at your wedding."

"You're a mess."

"You're just upset cuz you know you sounded more passionate professing your love to a lizard than you ever will to whoever you get married to."

"Which is why I'm gonna be drunk when I do it."

"That's one way to solve your problems."

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah, yeah."  
•••

Bucky walks up the stairs and rings the doorbell.

Mrs. May opens the door, a relived expression on her face. "Oh thank god you're here. I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to watch Peter and Sam. It's just that-"

"It's fine." He grins. "We're gonna have an awesome time." He cringes internally.

"Awesome. Thank you. Remember, boys, listen to Mr. Bucky!" She hollers to the two boys sitting on the couch and heads out the door.

"Um. Yeah. Don't call me that." He tells them awkwardly as he closes the door behind him.

"Okay, Mr." The boy, Sam, he assumes, answers, not turning from the tv.

He cringes. "No. I mean. Don't call me Mister."

"Okay."

"..." He waits.

He sighs. "Call me Bucky."

"Okay, Bucky."

He sits down next to Peter and cringes at the new version of Teen Titans they're watching.

"Hey guys." He speaks up. "You ever heard of Young Justice?"

Both kids look up in intrest and he internally grins. He had them.

•••

"Wally is the best!"

"No! Robin is the best." Peter pauses. "No. M'gann is the best."

Sam looks like he's about to agree before he grins and shakes his head. "No." He says. "Artemis is the best."

" _No!_ It's Zatanna!"

"It's Raquel!"

Bucky is about to rip his hair(his pride and joy) from his head. For all this talk about them being "best friends" they argued about _everything._ If he said _his_ favorite color was red, they'd argue over whether he said his favorite color was pink or green.

"I like Kaldur!"

"No one likes him, silly!"

"Well. I _didn't_ but you don't so now I _do."_

Bucky feel his eyes widen ten times past what was normal.

"Well. Then _I_ don't like Wally cuz _you_ like him."

"Yeah? I-"

"CAN WE ALL JUST AGREE THAT SUPERMAN IS A HORRIBLE DAD?" Bucky shrieks loudly, hands on his head.

Both heads whip around.

Peter frowns, upset. "He's mean."

Sam nods in agreement. "He should be _glad_ he has a son. Like Peter is glad he had his parents-for as long as he had them."

Bucky looks at both, the mechanisms in his brain slowly whirring together. Something clicks. Silently, he pulls both kids into a hug, and holds them there for a while, well aware of Peter's silent sobbing, which was soaking his shirt.

He feels himself tearing up.

 _Don't you fucking dare, Barnes._

He takes a deep breath.

"Okay." He plasters an easy grin on his face. "Dinner?"

•••

"You're supposed to put the water in the heater first."

"Yeah-huh." Bucky mutters, turning on the stove.

"He's right." Sam agrees. "If you put it in the heater first, then it will boil faster."

"Faster, smaster-wait." Bucky pauses mid scoff. "Seriously?"

"I've seen Aunt May make chicken-noodle-soup plenty of times." Peter tells him proudly.

"He's practically an expert." San agrees.

"Well _I_ can make burnt toast. Can _you_ do that?" Bucky challenges.

"Anyone can do _that-_ "

" _Oh-ho-ho-no_." Bucky stops Peter midsentence. "It is an _art_."

Peter raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"It's not just _burning_ the toast, it's burning it and making sure it tastes good at the same time."

"You might be good at burning toast, but pretty soon you're gonna be able to add burning _water_ to the list." Sam states, pointing at the boiling water.

" _Sh-nitzel_." Bucky bites the curse word awkwardly and quickly dumps in the package of chicken-noodle-soup.

"Why don't you guys sit at the table and I'll bring it to you as soon as I'm done?"

They run to the table and Bucky pulls out three bowls.

•••  
"You did better than I thought." Sam tells Bucky, impressed, as he puts down his spoon and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

Bucky internally grimaces. "Rude."

"What? My mom tells me not to lie."

Bucky opens his mouth, then closes it. "That's fair." He agrees.

Peter, who was a slow eater, as he tended to talk more than he ate, finally finished and decided to ask the question Bucky had been dreading. "What for dessert?"

"Ah-"

"Aunt May has cookies." Sam offers, pointing to the jar up on the top cuboard.

Bucky briefly thinks back to when he was sure she cursed him for touching them without her permission. "Um. Do you guys _really_ need dessert? Don't you think that-"

He was met with a chorus of loud _No'_ s and tries again.

"It's bad for your teeth."

"We can brush them."

"Sam doesn't have a toothbrush."

"He can borrow mine."

"Uh, Peter, buddy, I don't think you really wanna-"

"We do it all the time." Sam dismisses him with a wave.

Bucky crinkles his nose. _I Mean I Guess._ "Is there _anything_ else you want."

" _NO,_ Bucky. We want _cookies."_

Bucky sighs. He tried. "Fine." He stands up, walks over to the dreaded cookie jar and picks it up.

"I'n home!" Came the friendly call, and Bucky let out an undignified shriek and slammed the cookie jar back in its place. _NopenopenopeFUCKnohahaNOPEyouthought_

Mrs. May makes her way to the kitchen quickly. "Bucky? Are you okay?"

By this time Bucky had composed himself and was awkwardly leaning against the counter while the two little shits were laughing their ass off.

"Huh what? Me? Yeah I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Great, even. How are you?"

Mrs. May smiles wryly. "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking."

"Anytime. _Anyways,_ Peter and Sam wanted to know if they could have a cookie."

"Of course!" She walks around him and takes the jar down and offers it to the two children. "Would you like one?" She asks Bucky, gesturing to the jar.

Bucky's eyes widen. _Aw hell no._ "No, I'm good, thanks. Anyways, I have homework I have to get done so I'm gonna head out. Bye guys." He waves awkwardly and after the series of "Byes" he hurries out of the house.

•••

"So, how was it?" His mother greets him at the door.

"Horrible."

"Bucky."

"Nah, just kidding. I made two devote young justice fans out of both of them."

His mom whirls around. "Are you _kidding_ me-" She shakes her head in dismay.

He grins. "You know you love me."

"Of course I do. I'm your mother, I-"

" _Mom._ Just-just, it's a joke okay?"

She eyes him. "James-"

"No, mom. I have homework that I gotta get done."

He turns and walks up the stairs and locks the door to his room behind him.

 **Damn. I haven't updated in a WHILE. Like. E. A LONG time. I feel super bad. Sorry guys, school's been crazy.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think, and next update WILL be faster.**

 **~FanAdd**


End file.
